


Out Loud

by Plushion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: What Baz and Simon want





	Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil somethin sweet to balance out my major angst fic lmao   
> Enjoy my babbies

Baz likes Simon because he’s warm and freckled and he smells like cinnamon that Baz only gets through air that rushes past him when Simon storms away in anger. 

Baz likes Simon because he’s passionate and stubborn and determined to help people even though he messes up constantly. 

Baz likes Simon because his hair is gold and his eyes are blue and his nose scrunches up when he’s laughing. 

Baz likes Simon simply because he’s Simon. 

Simon likes Baz because he smells like the cologne he can’t afford himself and he’s tall and lean and when he wakes up before him he gets to see his inky hair tossed around against his pillow. 

Simon likes Baz because he’s elegant and his hands are smooth and big and Simon wonders what it would be like to hold them. 

Simon likes Baz because he’s smart and sarcastic and the one time Simon caught him actually smiling he almost melted on the spot. 

Simon likes Baz simply because he’s Baz.

Both of them want to kiss each other and hug each other and hold hands when they walk down the halls. 

Both of them want to lean against each other at breakfast and at the library and smile at each other all the time. 

Simon wants Baz to stop calling him by his last name and Baz wants Simon to stop growling his as if it hurts when it escapes from his mouth.

Baz wants to get dinner for both of them and bring it up to their room so they can eat alone and talk about whatever they want. 

Simon wants Baz to help with homework so he can see his eyes roll with affection instead of irritation. 

And one day Simon starts being nice to Baz, even though Baz is still as cold as ice. 

But really Baz is trying not to have a heart attack because for the first time in so long Simon says his name with a slight tilt in his voice instead of gritting it from his teeth. 

So little by little Baz lets himself succumb to the warmth Simon is putting off. He starts smirking in amusement at Simon’s ridiculous jokes, trying to roll his eyes to balance it out. 

And one day Simon has to study and forgets to go down to dinner but Baz walks in with a plate of scones and roast beef and Simon smiles that smile that makes Baz’s stomach hurt. 

And so Baz starts bringing up dinner everyday. And sometimes Simon goes down to get it instead. And they talk more often and they laugh more often and they walk to classes together. 

And one day after Baz brings dinner Simon says thank you like always but then he calls Baz’s name to get his attention. And Baz looks at him and asks what he needs and Simon just looks at him for a minute before leaning and tipping his head up to kiss Baz softly. 

And he pulls away after a few seconds and it’s so feather light that Baz wonders if he was imagining it. But the nervous look on Simon’s face washes over him so he touches Simon’s jaw and tips his head back again to kiss him, a little harder than before. 

And Simon kisses back and wraps his arms around Baz’s neck and sighs happily when Baz puts one hand on his waist while the other brushes through his hair. 

They pull back and smile at each other and kiss one more time before Simon tells him he’s hungry but he wants to kiss Baz again later and Baz nods his head and eats too. 

So they kiss again. And again after that. And then several times a day. And they hold hands and smile at each other in front of everyone. And they hug lightly whenever they have to part ways for different classes. 

And Baz gets to sleep beside Simon, being held in his arms, smelling his cinnamon scented skin. And he gets to touch his golden curls and look at his blue eyes and kiss freckles and moles on his face that’s so different than his own and he loves it.

And Simon gets to hold Baz and smell the posh cologne and kiss his cheek. He gets to see him smile and hear him laugh and run his hands on Baz’s bare shoulders because his skin is so smooth and untouched and so different than his own and he loves it.

And they haven’t said it out loud yet but they love each other.


End file.
